Do You Hear What I Hear
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Edward tenía demasiado en sus manos como un padre en bancarrota tratando de hacer lo correcto para su hija. No estaba buscando el amor. Pero con el deseo de Navidad de una niña y un poco de ayuda de Santa y sus elfos, la magia de la temporada también podría llegar a él.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris**_. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de _**LyricalKris**_, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Do You Hear What I Hear**

**Autora:** LyricalKris

**Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo, frustrado. Con el ceño fruncido, tecleó otra respuesta en su teléfono celular. Era, lo sabía, un ejercicio inútil. Había tenido esta discusión con Rosalie durante el último año sin éxito.

Una pequeña forma que lo golpeó a la altura de la cintura lo distrajo de su teléfono. Su expresión dura se derritió en una sonrisa inevitable ante la cara que lo miraba. Hadley había vuelto. Su hija ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con preocupación grabada en su pequeño y beatífico rostro. Él la rodeó con el brazo, levantando la vista para observar a Jasper y Alice mientras se acercaban a un ritmo mucho más mesurado.

—_¿Qué pasa?_ —señalizó, entrecerró los ojos con preocupación y su pequeña boca se frunció—. _¿Por qué enojado?_

Tenía que trabajar para mantener el ceño fruncido alejado de su rostro. Hacía todo lo posible por no dejar que su hija viera sus frecuentes peleas con su madre.

—_No enojado._ —Intentó poner su sonrisa más brillante.

—_Sí_ —insistió ella—. _Tu cara._ —Hadley torció sus rasgos, frunciendo el ceño profundamente y haciendo un puchero en su imitación de cómo era su rostro antes de que ella corriera hacia él.

Todos los adultos se rieron y Edward le pasó los dedos por la cara.

—_No enojado_ —volvió a hacer señas. Apuntó a su alrededor a las decoraciones brillantes alrededor del centro comercial—. _Navidad. Feliz._ —Levantó la vista hacia Alice y Jasper—. ¿Quién podría estar enojado en Navidad?

Su hermana le arqueó una ceja.

—Cualquiera que tuviera que hablar con Rosalie Hale. Esa es la cara que siempre haces cuando hablas con ella.

Edward hizo una mueca y miró a su hija que, por supuesto, no había reaccionado a las palabras de su tía. Aun así, a Edward no le gustaba que Alice hablara como si Hadley no estuviera allí solo porque no podía escuchar.

—Nada nuevo —dijo, manteniendo su tono uniforme y su rostro libre de su frustración e irritación.

Hadley tiró de su brazo y lo miró expectante.

—_¿Santa?_ —Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la emoción y su boca se convirtió en una sonrisa llena de dientes.

—Lo que mi princesa desee —dijo Edward, pero solo tenía suficientes señales para decir—: _Sí._ —Y le ofreció su mano. Aun así, fue igual de bueno para Hadley, ella agarró su mano, tirando de esa manera emocionada en que lo hacían los niños, y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia Santa. Él la detuvo suavemente y señaló a Alice y Jasper—. _Di adiós_ —le advirtió suavemente.

Hadley lo soltó y se arrojó primero a los brazos de su tío y luego a los de su tía. Recibieron grandes besos de despedida.

—Hazme un favor —dijo Jasper, extendiendo una mano para que Edward se despidiera.

—¿Qué? —Pero incluso mientras preguntaba, Edward sintió a su cuñado presionar algo en su mano. Hizo una mueca, sabiendo de inmediato que era un billete doblado—. Jasper.

—Obtén el paquete de fotos de lujo. Quiero una nueva foto para mi escritorio. —Le guiñó un ojo a Alice—. Todas las chicas de la oficina se detendrán para mirarla.

Edward apretó los labios, queriendo discutir. Pero sabía que el paquete de fotos de lujo venía con un calcetín que le encantaría a Hadley. Agachó la cabeza y asintió.

—Bueno.

Parecía que Alice estaba a punto de darle otra charla sobre no tener vergüenza de aceptar ayuda, particularmente de la familia. Edward levantó a Hadley, apoyándola en su cadera antes de que su hermana pudiera comenzar.

—Te veo en casa de mamá y papá este fin de semana. —Se volvió, alejándose y señalando un escaparate para la diversión de su hija.

Encontraron la fila para Santa con bastante facilidad. Edward bajó a Hadley cuando se pusieron en la fila. Observó al niño al frente de la línea correr hacia Santa y la animada conversación que siguió. Frunció el ceño preguntándose, no por primera vez, si esto era lo correcto.

Lo último que Edward quería era que Hadley se perdiera algo. Acababa de cumplir cuatro años. Este era el primer año que ella estaba realmente consciente de algunas tradiciones navideñas como Santa. Pero su princesa también era sorda. Esta experiencia no iba a ser igual para ella que para todos los demás en esa fila.

Pero Hadley no parecía preocupada. Estaba emocionada como cualquier otra niña, saltando en su lugar y hablando igual de animada, solo que más silenciosa. Edward trató de no pensar en la madre de Hadley, la razón más importante por la que sus conversaciones de señas eran tan rudas y rudimentarias. Muchas de las señas que usaban se inventaban en el acto, más un juego de charadas que un lenguaje real. Estaban limitados a lo que sea que Edward se había enseñado a sí mismo y luego a ella. Él trabajaba. Mucho. Aprender a hacer señas era difícil cuando se quedaba dormido frente a su computadora.

La ventaja de sus conversaciones lentas fue lo rápido que pasó el tiempo que pasaron en la fila, reflexionó Edward. Hadley preguntó dónde estaban los renos y le tomó un tiempo contarle una gran historia sobre juegos de renos usando solo las señas que ambos sabían y algunas inventadas en el medio. Cuando terminó, Hadley se estaba riendo y estaban al frente de la fila.

Edward envió una oración a quien estaba escuchando para que superaran esto con una mínima cantidad de incomodidad y que nadie fuera un imbécil con su hija.

—Jo, jo, jo. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? —preguntó Santa mientras Hadley subía a su regazo.

Hadley no le hizo caso. Estaba acostumbrada al hecho de que las personas que podían escuchar no podían entenderla más de lo que ella podía entenderlas, e interactuaba con ellas solo mínimamente. Edward estaba casi divertido, dándose cuenta de que ella solo quería una foto. Miró al elfo con la cámara y saludó animadamente.

Santa miró a Edward con una pregunta en sus suaves ojos marrones. Era un tipo flaco para un Santa, pero eso apenas importaba.

—Hadley es sorda —explicó Edward.

—Oh. Ya veo. No hay problema. ¿Puede hacer señas? —preguntó Santa.

Las cejas de Edward se arquearon y tosió ante su sorpresa.

—Uh. Sí. Sí. Sí, un poco.

Santa tocó el hombro de Hadley para llamar su atención y le hizo señas. Los ojos de Edward picaron mientras observaba el rostro de su pequeña niña iluminarse.

Esto. ¿Por qué Rosalie no podía ver esto? Hadley estaba mucho más feliz cuando alguien le hablaba en su propio idioma. ¿Por qué no podía ver que la hacía sentir más normal poder decirle a Santa lo que quería para Navidad en sus propias palabras como cualquier otra niña allí?

Fue sacado de su momento cuando Hadley lo señaló. Santa miró y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo bulliciosamente. Le hizo unas señas que Edward no captó a Hadley y, para su sorpresa, le hizo señas a una de las elfas ayudantes que estaba cerca: una mujer joven y bonita a la que Edward no pudo evitar notar, con el pelo largo y castaño y una hermosa sonrisa.

La elfa se puso roja, miró rápidamente a Edward y se alejó e hizo señas furiosamente a Santa. Edward tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que la elfa tenía un audífono. Él solo captó una palabra de las que ella le hizo a Santa: papá.

Bueno, eso de todos modos fue interesante.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, la joven elfa le ofreció la mano a Hadley, ayudándola a bajar. Todavía se sonrojó furiosamente mientras se acercaba a Edward. Ella comenzó a señalizar en una ráfaga.

—Whoa. Lo siento. —Edward suspiró y señalizó—: _No bueno. Solo aprendiendo_.

Los labios de la mujer se fruncieron en una _O_. Ella asintió y sonrió.

—Su hija tiene un corazón amable —dijo, sus palabras un poco tensas de la misma manera que eran a menudo en las personas sordas. Ella señalizó mientras hablaba—. Puedes recoger tus fotos allí.

Sus ojos se encontraron e, inexplicablemente, el aliento de Edward se atascó. Él parpadeó. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

Hadley tiró de su mano, rompiendo el extraño hechizo que lo había invadido. Edward inhaló y miró a su hija.

—Bien. Lo siento. —Se acercó al mostrador.

Efectivamente, Hadley dio unas palmaditas por el paquete que incluía un calcetín de Navidad de colores brillantes llena de bastones de caramelo y un pequeño oso de peluche. Edward estaba, a regañadientes, contento de que Jasper le hubiera dado lo suficiente para obtener el paquete. Las fotos eran geniales. La cara entera de Hadley estaba iluminada, su boca abierta de risa mientras miraba a Santa.

—¿No puedes ver lo feliz que está? —le preguntó a Rosalie cuando se encontraron en el estacionamiento del centro comercial aproximadamente una hora después.

—¿Tenemos que tener esta discusión cada minuto de cada día? —Rosalie frunció el ceño a Edward, pero cuando se inclinó para besar a su hija, ella sonrió. Se arrodilló a su nivel y tomó la cara de la niña entre sus manos—. Hola, hermosa niña —dijo con cuidado y lentamente, dejando que se acostumbrara a la forma de sus labios mientras hablaba.

Hadley abrazó a su madre y luego agitó el calcetín hacia ella, claramente feliz y emocionada. Comenzó a señalizar, tratando de contarle a su madre sobre su día, pero, como siempre, Rosalie la tomó de las manos.

—No hagas eso, Had.

—Así es como ella habla —dijo Edward por millonésima vez.

—No siempre será así. Ella está trabajando con el terapeuta del habla.

—Pero ella nunca va a hablar de la manera que quieres, Rosalie. Este es su idioma. Enséñale a hablar. Eso está bien, pero no le quites su idioma.

Rosalie frunció el ceño mientras se enderezaba, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Con quién diablos va a hablar? Encontraste dos personas al azar. ¿Crees que alguien más en ese centro comercial habla con sus manos? —Ella levantó la mano, deteniendo lo que él estaba a punto de decir—. Cállate, Edward. Mira, sé que te gusta hacer que parezca que soy la bruja malvada del oeste. Quiero que sea normal. Eso es todo.

—Ella es normal. No hay nada malo en ella. Pero nunca será como la mayoría de las personas en ese centro comercial.

—Ella puede. Puede hablar normalmente si trabaja duro. Puede aprender a leer los labios. Ella... —Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco—. Lo que sea. Me llevo a mi hija a casa.

Edward se quedó, no por primera vez, furioso y frustrado en el estacionamiento. Se quedó quieto por un minuto, preguntándose si estaba demasiado enojado para conducir.

—Sí —murmuró para sí mismo. Y con eso, se dio la vuelta, regresando al centro comercial para calmarse.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bienvenidas a nuestra pequeña traducción navideña._

_Es una historia muy corta, de cuatro capítulos, y con final feliz. Esperamos que la disfruten y que pasen una feliz Navidad._

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el inicio?_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris**_. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de _**LyricalKris**_, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Do You Hear What I Hear**

**Autora:** LyricalKris

**Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Pensándolo bien, regresar al centro comercial no fue la mejor idea que Edward había tenido. Le llevó tres minutos pararse en seco cuando le llamó la atención un cartel publicitario parpadeante.

Rosalie sacudió su cabello, mirándolo con una mirada provocativa. Los malditos anuncios de perfumes nunca tenían sentido. Él la miró ceñudo y le enseñó el dedo medio.

—¿Realmente no te gusta el perfume?

Edward se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado. Se encontró cara a cara con una mujer de aspecto familiar. Le tomó un momento ubicarla. Ya no tenía su disfraz de elfa alegre, pero su rostro todavía estaba algo pintado de manera llamativa: mejillas rojas brillantes y sombra de ojos brillante. Ella le sonrió y él fue golpeado una vez más por...

Algo.

Bonita. Hermosa.

Ella arqueó una ceja e hizo un número de mirar a su alrededor.

—Perdiste algo, creo.

Edward se rio, frotándose la nuca.

—Más o menos. —Suspiró y señaló el tablero. Ahora mostraba un anuncio de Cinnabon, pero estaba seguro de que la mujer lo entendería—. Esa era la madre de Hadley.

La elfa tenía la cabeza ladeada, su oreja derecha apuntando hacia él. Ella frunció el ceño, miró hacia el anuncio y luego volvió a mirar a Edward. Sus manos se movieron y Edward tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo señas. Sus manos se movían mucho más rápido de lo que él estaba acostumbrado y ninguna de las palabras llegó a él.

—Oh. Um. —Su mente no estaba acostumbrada a cambiar fácilmente al modo de traducción. Le tomó unos incómodos segundos recordar lo poco que sabía—. _Lo siento. T-o-d-a-v-í-a aprendiendo_ —señalizó—. ¿Recuerdas?

Ella lo estudió un momento, asintiendo lentamente.

—Parece que quieres hablar. Es ruidoso donde estamos. —Señaló a su audífono—. Difícil de escuchar. Más difícil de lo habitual. —Ella lanzó una sonrisa—. Y estoy en el almuerzo. ¿Quieres unirte a mí?

Él estaba sorprendido por la invitación directa. Sus labios se arquearon arriba y abajo, y se rio. Una emoción le recorrió la espalda.

—Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.

—Podrías decirme.

Se rio de nuevo.

—Edward.

La expresión contraída en su rostro le dijo que no había captado eso, así que él lo señalizó.

—_E-d-w-a-r-d._

Ella sonrió. Tenía una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo desafiante cuando señalizó de vuelta.

—_B-e-l-l-a._

Se encontró murmurando cada letra mientras ella señalizaba.

—Bella. —Él asintió—. Hablar sería bueno.

**_~0~_**

Bella lo llevó a un restaurante de perritos calientes que era más tranquilo que el resto del centro comercial. Encontraron un rincón desocupado del restaurante. Edward tomó una cerveza, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo, quejándose ante esta completa extraña.

Tal vez era la idea de que ella podría entender, realmente entender, con lo que él estaba luchando. Hadley era muy joven, una edad en la que cada niño realmente estaba aprendiendo su lenguaje. Él luchaba para que las personas en su vida entendieran el lenguaje de señas, el lenguaje de señas americano o ASL específicamente, no era lo mismo que el inglés hablado. No podías simplemente traducir palabra por palabra. Incluso si pudiera, su vocabulario de señas era muy limitado. Pelear esta batalla en su mayoría solo (su familia lo apoyaba, pero todos eran personas ocupadas con sus propias vidas) podría sentirse tan solitario.

Entonces, debido a que esta amable extraña preguntó, se encontró contando toda la historia. Cómo había sucedido esto. Cómo terminó con una hija sin la que no podía vivir, pero con una madre de su hija con la que apenas tenía algo en común.

Él había sido una celebridad menor en su campus universitario. Había presentado un espectáculo nocturno de sketch producido por estudiantes.

—Me movía en el mismo círculo que Rosalie. No puedes obviar que es sexi y ella lo sabía muy bien. —Él rodó los ojos.

—Sí. Y tú eres un troll. Tan feo. —Bella levantó una ceja desafiante.

Edward resopló. Le gustaba la forma en que ella lo miraba, evaluando. Aprobando. Era lo suficientemente distractor que ella mirara sus labios con tanta atención. Él entendía que ella estaba llenando los vacíos de lo que podía escuchar al leer los labios, pero le hacía pensar en otras cosas.

Y maldita sea. ¿Por qué tenía que estar comiendo un perrito caliente?

—Mucha gente intentaba unirnos —admitió Edward—. Y esas últimas vacaciones de primavera antes de graduarnos, cuando un grupo de nosotros fuimos a Cabo, funcionó. No sé de qué se trataba. No nos gustábamos lo suficiente como para ser algo. Ni siquiera éramos amigos. Pero estuvimos, eh... juntos esa semana.

El intermedio fue relativamente simple como estas cosas sucedían. Edward y Rosalie nunca iban a ser buenos amigos, pero fueron civilizados desde el principio.

—Éramos personas diferentes. Yo me gradué con una montaña de deudas. Rosalie en realidad consiguió un trabajo de modelo para ropa de maternidad porque, por supuesto, lo hizo. Siempre ha tenido éxito, pero también proviene de dinero. —Edward pasó su botella vacía entre sus manos—. De todos modos, nos llevábamos bien hasta que descubrimos que Hadley es sorda.

Bella presionó su boca en una línea dura.

—Ella no quiere una hija sorda —supuso.

—No es... —Edward frunció el ceño—. Rosalie es quien es. No es tanto que no quisiera a Hadley. Ella pensaba que no podía tener hijos. Amaría a cualquier hijo que tuviera, y ama a Hadley. Es una buena madre en la mayoría de los sentidos.

»Es solo que su realidad es diferente o ella ve la realidad de manera diferente que yo, de todos modos. Tiene una verdad diferente. No puede imaginar no hacer todo lo posible para lograr el concepto de perfección. —Edward sacudió la cabeza, recordando un comentario casual que Rosalie había hecho cuando estaba embarazada. Si tenía que quedar embarazada accidentalmente, se alegraba de que fuera él. No porque ella quisiera estar unida a él por el resto de sus vidas, sino porque él era atractivo e inteligente, dos cualidades que quería que su hijo tuviera a montones—. Rosalie sabe que Hadley podrá hablar y leer los labios. Pasar como normal. —Espetó la última palabra—. Ella todavía no comprende por qué alguien querría aceptar un defecto en lugar de corregirlo o hacer todo lo posible para pretender que no existe. No entiende que no es un defecto. Hadley es perfecta como es. Está sana y es brillante. También es sorda. No tiene nada de malo. Ella _es_ normal.

Bella extendió el brazo sobre la mesa, poniendo una mano gentil en la suya. Él se dio cuenta de que había estado balbuceando y que estaba apretando la mandíbula. Ella le sonrió y señalizó algo. Ella le dirigió una mirada de disculpa e intentó nuevamente, señalizando mientras hablaba esta vez.

—Dije, ¿cómo te atreves a llamarme normal? No somos normales. Somos extraordinarias.

Edward no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Su piel hormigueaba.

Él ni siquiera pensó en las siguientes palabras que salieron.

—¿Crees que tal vez podamos tomar una copa? ¿O una taza de café? ¿O cena y una película?

Sus cejas se fruncieron. Ladeó la cabeza hacia él y se tocó los labios.

—No entendí eso.

Por supuesto que no. Todas las palabras salieron en un revoltijo, amontonadas y murmuradas. Debe haberle parecido "SKjkhwqjhdh". Él se pasó la mano por la cara, riendo y sonrojándose furiosamente. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Por un momento, él consideró tomar la salida. Ella no necesitaba saber que él estaba tratando de invitarla a salir. Pero luego cometió el error de mirarla de nuevo.

Conseguir una cita solía ser tan fácil para él.

—Dije, ¿te interesaría salir conmigo? Por casualidad. En algún momento.

Ella se rio y agachó la cabeza. Luego, su cabeza se alzó bruscamente, y extendió una mano en un movimiento apaciguador.

—No me estoy riendo de ti. ¿Hadley te dijo lo que pidió?

Él negó con la cabeza.

»Ella quiere su propia computadora... y quiere que te cases con una elfa para poder visitar el Polo Norte en vacaciones.

Edward la miró y luego se largó a reír.

—Santa trató de emparejarte conmigo, ¿no? —preguntó, juntando la escena de antes.

—Santa es mi padre. Le gusta avergonzarme.

—Está en el manual. Es el deber de todos los padres con hijas bonitas.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas y ella lo miró. Sus miradas se sostuvieron y el corazón de Edward se saltó un latido.

—_¿Qué c-i-t-a? _—Él resopló, odiando lo torpe que era. Su lenguaje de señas apestaba, y además de eso, se limitaba a lo que necesitaba para comunicarse con una niña de cuatro años. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo el ridículo delante de esta mujer? Hizo su cara sincera. Cuestionando. Como si simplemente fuera curioso. Actuando con calma—. _Palabra. Seña. ¿Para c-i-t-a? ¿Cómo hago la seña?_

El rosa de sus mejillas se tornó rojo oscuro.

—Salgo a las cinco. ¿Te digo entonces?

Sabía que su sonrisa era tonta como el infierno pero no podía hacer que le importara.

—Estaré allí.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior**__: MariePrewettMellark, maidely34, Yoliki, BereB, Keniie Masen, ariyasy, Pam Malfoy Black, marieisahale, Jenn Hale, Tata XOXO, Mar91, krisr0405, sandy56, Brenda Cullenn, Johanna22, Esal, angryc, rjnavajas, tulgarita, EmmaBe, keith86, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, hadabelle cullenswanmasen, Noa, bbluelilas, JessMel, aliceforever85, alejandra1987, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Cinti77, bealnum, saraipineda44, somas y Leah De Call._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris**_. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de _**LyricalKris**_, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Do You Hear What I Hear**

**Autora:** LyricalKris

**Traductora:** Flor Carrizo

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—Consigue el número. ¿No está eso en Cita 101? —Edward caminó en el estacionamiento, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Frunció el ceño nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo un lío de sí mismo. Sus mejillas probablemente estaban rojas y lastimadas por el golpe del aire de la tarde. El clima invernal lastimaba su piel blanca, pálida y helada. Para ese momento, su cabello tenía que ser un área de desastre.

Pero todo eso era un punto discutible. Había hecho esta cita impulsivamente y, como no había pensado en pedirle su número para enviarle un mensaje de texto, iba a tener que vivir con las consecuencias.

Una mirada a su teléfono le dijo que se había quedado sin tiempo. Iba a enfrentarla o tendría que aceptar lo que pasara. Con un suspiro, Edward se dirigió al centro comercial para tragar lo poco que quedaba de su orgullo.

El área de Santa estaba ubicada en el medio del centro comercial. Antes estaba lleno de gente: una larga fila de niños felices y padres cansados, los elfos salpicaban aquí y allá manejando a la multitud y conduciendo a los niños al regazo de Santa. Ahora había un letrero en la puerta. Santa tenía asuntos importantes que realizar en el Polo Norte y volvería mañana. Él sonrió, pensando nuevamente en el genuino placer en la carita de Hadley cuando descubrió que Santa podía hablar con ella.

Un toque en su hombro hizo que Edward se girara. Bella estaba ahí, libre ahora del maquillaje que había enrojecido sus mejillas. Su cara todavía brillaba aquí y allá. Edward sabía por experiencia lo difícil que era escapar del brillo. Él tuvo que sonreír. Había visto demasiados dibujos animados. Había visto esta escena. El personaje principal se daba la vuelta y allí estaba: la niña que brillaba en la pantalla y toda la conmoción a su alrededor se detenía, el mundo quedaba en silencio.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él se preguntó qué estaba pensando, cómo la estaba mirando él. Tal vez algún brillo perdido había llegado a las mejillas sonrojadas de él.

Él suspiró.

—_Hola_ —señalizó.

Su sonrisa se hizo más brillante. Ella le devolvió el saludo.

Edward apretó los labios. El lenguaje de señas tenía mucho que ver con la expresión. Era un lenguaje que requería que todo el cuerpo expresara tono e intención. No creía que necesitara tratar de pintar su expresión con pesar. Dudó un momento, inseguro de lo que iba a hacer por varias razones.

Había aprendido algunas señas nuevas mientras esperaba que ella saliera del trabajo. Se lanzó al monólogo que había preparado, haciendo una mueca porque sabía que sus señas eran torpes, en el mejor de los casos.

La verdad del asunto era que estaba en bancarrota. Así era como vivía su vida, al parecer, al borde del desastre. Siempre había tenido suficiente. Esta semana, lo suficiente había incluido regalos de Navidad para su familia y su bebé. No quedaba nada para una cita adecuada.

Casi había terminado de explicar esto cuando Bella puso sus manos sobre las de él. Se dio cuenta de que había roto el contacto visual en algún momento, un claro no, no.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio que su sonrisa era gentil. Su estómago se retorció. No quería su piedad. Ella hizo señas y él frunció el ceño. Ella sonrió.

—Has estado practicando —dijo.

Él suspiró y asintió.

—Parecía lo menos que podía hacer.

—Fue un buen intento, pero no funcionó.

—¿Qué? —Confundido como estaba, no pudo evitar sonreír. Su sonrisa se había vuelto traviesa.

—No vas a evitar nuestra cita. —Ella inclinó la cabeza—. Pagaré esta.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Yo pregunté. Debería…

Ella tomó su mano.

—No lo pienses demasiado. Yo también estoy en bancarrota. Haremos que funcione. Además, significa que trabajarás más duro para conseguir una segunda cita. —Ella le guiñó un ojo.

Aunque estaba encantado, también quería discutir. Eso no podría estar bien. Pero las luces de arriba captaron el brillo en sus mejillas, y él no pudo hacer nada más que estar de acuerdo.

—Mira. —Ella señaló con la barbilla—. Un paseo a la luz de las estrellas.

Levantó la vista para encontrar que esa sección del centro comercial estaba decorada con estrellas ornamentadas hechas de luces centelleantes. Bella le dio a su mano un ligero tirón.

No caminaron lejos. Como la mayoría de los centros comerciales, este tenía lugares para compradores cansados o para las personas que arrastraban hasta allí, para sentarse y relajarse. En este punto en particular, había un par de sofás, pero también dos filas de sillones de masaje uno frente al otro. Bella aceleró el paso y lo empujó con ella hacia los sillones. Ella lo tomó de los brazos y, para su diversión, lo empujó en uno.

—Ha sido un día largo —dijo mientras metía monedas en el sillón de él.

Hecho eso, tomó la silla frente a él y se acomodó para su propio masaje. Ella lo saludó alegremente pero no dijo nada. Con el leve caos a su alrededor, no podrían haber tenido una conversación decente, incluso si ella pudiera escuchar.

Edward presionó sus labios, notando la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, esta sería la parte para una pequeña charla para conocer al otro en una cita. Pensó que podría estar bromeando con él porque tenía la ventaja aquí. Si intentaran hablar sobre el alboroto, ella podría leer sus labios mientras él probablemente estaría atrapado gritando _¿qué?_ una y otra vez.

¿O era eso un desafío?

De cualquier manera, Edward no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo que tenía. Sus señas rudimentarias podrían llegar lejos en esta situación.

—_¿Qué edad tienes?_

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron de alegría. Ella hizo una seña. Edward parpadeó y se sintió como un tonto. Había esperado que ella levantara dos dedos y luego lo que fuera el segundo dígito. Por supuesto, cada número tenía su propio signo.

Bella se dio cuenta rápidamente. Lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez usando los símbolos que Edward había esperado.

—_2-4. ¿Tú?_

—2-7. —Hizo una pausa, luego frunció el ceño con una mirada inquisitiva—. _¿Seña?_

—_2-7. Veintisiete —_hizo señas y articuló las palabras_—. Veinticuatro yo._

Él repitió cuidadosamente ambas señales varias veces y las recordó. Luego, dejando de lado su autoconciencia, siguió adelante.

—_¿Escuela tú?_

El masaje ya se había agotado de sus sillas para el momento en que obtuvieron una buena cantidad de información el uno del otro. Bella era una estudiante graduada que estudiaba psicología infantil; los profesionales que conocían el lenguaje de señas eran pocos y estaban alejados. Su color favorito era el marrón y le gustaban las manzanas. Si estaba exasperada por su vocabulario de cuatro años, no lo demostraba. Estaba animada, una sonrisa siempre jugando en sus labios.

De la nada, Bella saltó. Tomó la mano de él y lo puso de pie. De nuevo, no fueron muy lejos. Solo fueron a uno de los kioscos que se alineaban en la pasarela del centro comercial. Bella agarró una de las bolas de colores brillantes y la apretó con una mirada alegre en su rostro.

—Ew —dijo Edward, pero se echó a reír. La bola se había convertido en una masa de bolas verdes, más pequeñas, parecidas a una pústula, que parecía a punto de estallar y supurar líquido podrido por todo el lugar.

Antes de que el asistente pudiera venir a hacer su presentación de ventas, Bella alejó a Edward. Caminaron de la mano una pequeña distancia antes de que Bella recogiera la correa de un perro de juguete que realmente caminaba y ladraba. Ella fingió caminar, arrastrando los pies una pulgada a la vez como si siempre fuera así.

—Quería tanto uno de estos cuando era pequeña —dijo mientras devolvía al perro.

Para entonces, Edward había captado el juego que estaban jugando. Los acercó a un kiosco de sombreros. Pasaron varios minutos tratando de encontrar los sombreros más ridículos posibles. Edward se puso un sombrero excesivamente alto de El gato ensombrerado* y Bella se puso un sombrero de Santa con barba.

—Te queda mejor que a tu papá —bromeó Edward.

Agarró un sombrero de copa de una exhibición de sombreros extraños. Dio un paso hacia el kiosco al lado y agitó las manos como si fuera un mago, moviendo mágicamente el colorido molinete.

—Magia —dijo Bella. Levantó las manos, los dedos juntos y luego los separó rápidamente como en una nube de humo—. _Magia_.

—_Magia_ —repitió él, mirándola a los ojos. Él tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios, complacido cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Con su mano libre, transfirió el sombrero de copa de su cabeza a la de ella y ajustó el ala para que se inclinara sobre su cabeza.

Después de devolver el sombrero a su lugar, siguieron caminando. Bella le contó una historia hilarante de su clase de primer grado, la mayoría de ellos sordos o con problemas de audición, descubrieron juntos de la manera más dura que sus pedos hacían ruido al salir. Él le dijo que cuando tenía cinco años, solía ir al parque con su madre porque les encantaban las ardillas.

—Mamá se metió en un pequeño problema cuando otros padres y sus hijos estaban cerca. Mira, yo estaba pronunciándolo ladillas. —Se inclinó más cerca para asegurarse de que ella escuchara los matices.

Ella se rio. El sonido provocó otro recuerdo y él le contó otra historia de su infancia. A él y a su hermana les gustaba compartir una cama por un breve tiempo cuando ambos eran pequeños para poder susurrar por la noche después de que se apagaran las luces. Tenía el claro recuerdo de estar acostado debajo de las mantas, ambos susurrando malas palabras y riendo tontamente por su travesura.

—¿Aprendiste a maldecir con señas? —preguntó Bella.

—¿Qué? —No tenía idea de por qué la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Eso es lo primero que aprendes de un nuevo idioma, ¿verdad? Aprendes a maldecir.

—Aprendo lenguaje de señas para enseñar a mi hija de cuatro años. —Él sonrió de lado.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—¿Por qué Hadley debería perderse el aprendizaje de las malas palabras solo porque no puede escuchar y no tiene una hermana mayor? —Ella movió las cejas para que él supiera que estaba bromeando—. Pero si vas a salir conmigo, debes saber que maldigo mucho.

—Ese no es un comportamiento muy de elfo.

Ella arqueó una ceja e hizo unas señas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó él, pensando que había reconocido la palabra comer.

—Cómete una polla —dijo alegremente, un toque demasiado fuerte.

Edward miró a su alrededor, de repente sabiendo cómo se había sentido su madre en el parque hacía tantos años. Aunque tuvo que reírse.

—_Cómete una polla_ —le respondió, sintiéndose tan hilarantemente travieso como cuando era un niño pequeño.

—No en la primera cita —dijo Bella en voz alta, su sonrisa inocente.

Edward se atragantó con el aire.

—No quise... quiero decir... —Resopló mientras ella se reía—. _Mala_ —hizo señas—. _Grosera_.

Ella lo condujo a la señora Fields, les compró una bolsa de bocadillos, galletas del tamaño de un bocado y dos vasos de leche. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa frente a la tienda y ella le enseñó a señalizar malas palabras. Mierda era, por mucho, su favorita: hacer los cuernos de un toro con una mano mientras flexionaba los dedos de la otra mano cerca del codo para indicar que salía la mierda.

—Recuerda tu cara. Las expresiones son como decimos el tono. La expresión es cómo sabemos si estás bromeando o si estás realmente enojado. Y hacer énfasis... —Ella volvió a señalizar _mierda_, pero tan enfáticamente que sus manos golpearon la piel audiblemente.

Y así fue como Edward, un hombre adulto, se encontró maldiciendo furiosamente con las manos, riéndose mientras él y Bella se hacían caras y gestos cada vez más enfáticos.

—¿Cómo funciona para los niños sordos? —preguntó Edward mientras avanzaban—. No te lavarías la boca con jabón. ¿Tendrías que lavarte las manos?

—No lo sé. Mi papá piensa que es tonto llamar malas a algunas palabras cuando no son insultos.

—Buen punto.

Bella se detuvo y lo miró.

—Llegamos.

Edward se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al centro del centro comercial. Ahora estaban mirando tres pisos para abajo a la pista de hielo con un gran y alto árbol de Navidad en el centro. Su sonrisa cayó.

—¿Patinaje sobre hielo?

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

—Uh… no.

Toda su cara se iluminó.

—Aún mejor.

Él suspiró. Parecía un desastre. Estaba en la ruina y ahora ella quería que pareciera un tonto.

Ella se puso seria y estrechó su mano entre las suyas, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—No tengas miedo. No te dejaré caer.

Al mirar su pequeña figura, se preguntó qué demonios pensaba que iba a hacer ella si se caía. Pero no había forma de que le negara el placer.

Unos minutos más tarde, se encontró avanzando lentamente sobre el hielo. Bella estaba frente a él, avanzando lentamente hacia atrás con sus manos agarrándolo del codo.

—Tienes esto. Estás bien —murmuró casi por lo bajo.

Edward resopló. Su corazón latía fuera de control, se aceleró cuando sus pies se deslizaron una fracción de pulgada más de lo que pretendía. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver que la gente los miraba desconcertada, pero no podía importarle. Intentó alcanzar la barandilla, pero Bella lo abrazó.

—Te tengo —dijo ella, levantando la vista de sus pies a sus ojos.

—Si. —Estaba sin aliento, pero de alguna manera sus palabras lo calmaron.

Como estaba observando sus pies y la pista era ruidosa, Bella no habló mientras patinaban ligeramente hacia adelante. Él comenzó a cantar en voz baja, un tic nervioso.

Ella le había dicho antes de que evitara mirar sus pies, por lo que él se estaba concentrando en un punto en algún lugar del segundo piso mientras trataba de encontrar su centro de equilibrio. Se sorprendió cuando Bella habló.

—¿Están poniendo villancicos?

Edward la miró y vio que estaba observando sus labios de nuevo incluso mientras los mantenía en movimiento: él hacia adelante y ella hacia atrás, el espectáculo terminó.

—Uh, sí. Por supuesto.

—Estás cantando Do You Hear What I Hear. —Ella sonrió—. Mi favorita.

—¿Por qué?

Casi no se dio cuenta de que los cuidadosos pasos de ella hacia atrás se volvieron un poco más largos. Sus ojos seguían fijos en él mientras hablaba.

—Cuando estaba en tercer grado, mi clase aprendió esa canción. —Su sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja—. Cuando llegamos a la línea _escuchas lo que escucho_ todos se rieron a carcajadas. Porque no lo hacíamos. No escuchamos lo que escuchaba nuestro maestro.

—Ah, ya veo lo que hiciste allí. Niños inteligentes. —Él se rio entre dientes, tocado por la historia. Qué grandioso debe haber sido para ella crecer con niños que compartieron su realidad. Y no pudo evitar sentirse especial porque ella lo estaba compartiendo con él.

—Fuimos muy poco convincentes. —Bella patinaba hacia atrás deliberadamente ahora, llevándolo con ella. Él se aferró a ella. Ella soltó una de sus manos y se movió para patinar junto a él en lugar de frente a él. Los llevó al borde de los patinadores que se movían alrededor del árbol de Navidad.

Pasó otro minuto y Edward se relajó. Intentó una maniobra experimental y miró a Bella. Ella levantó el puño en el aire como si fuera un campeón de patinaje en lugar de un novato. Se esforzó para ir un poco más rápido.

—Tienes que gatear antes de caminar —dijo ella. Todavía estaban unidos por la mano, pero él se había puesto delante de ella ahora.

—No gateé. Salté directamente a caminar —respondió él.

Cuando ella no respondió, se dio cuenta de su error. Estaba de espaldas a ella. Trató de reducir la velocidad y girar hacia ella, olvidando que realmente no sabía cómo detenerse. Se deslizó fuera de control. Ella se abalanzó sobre él, solo logrando quedar atrapada en su espiral descendente. Terminaron sobre sus traseros en una pila, ambos riendo.

Se sentó primero y le ofreció la mano. Ella la tomó y cuando él la puso en posición sentada, descubrió que estaba muy cerca de él. La cabeza de él daba vueltas. El rostro de ella estaba en la posición correcta: tenía la barbilla levantada y los ojos brillantes. Ella era tan hermosa.

Antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado sobre lo que estaba haciendo y dónde estaba, Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo. Escuchó la rápida inhalación de aliento de ella y luego sus labios estaban sobre los de él. El hielo estaba frío, enfriándolo hasta los huesos, pero sus labios se movían con los de ella cargando el aire. Estaba calentito. Todo el camino hasta la médula de sus huesos estaba en llamas.

Y maldición si no era el calor más dulce.

* * *

*El gato en el sombrero es un libro infantil escrito por Dr. Seuss. El personaje principal es un gato antropomórfico, alto, travieso, vestido con un sombrero de copa a rayas rojas y blancas y una corbata de lazo rojo.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Disculpen la demora, la vida se interpuso en nuestro camino. ¿Nos cuentan qué les pareció el capítulo?_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ EmmBe, tulgarita, Lidia withlock, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, keith86, sandy56, angryc, Pam Malfoy Black, rjnavajas, marieisahale, Jenn Hale, cavendano13, Kriss21, Lizdayanna, Soly, Tecupi, rosy canul 10, Brillo de las Estrellas, krisr0405, somas, Esal, Adriu, Tata XOXO, ariyasy, aliceforever85, Yoliki, Mel. ACS, alejandra1987, Liz Vidal, Brenda Cullenn, MariePrewettMellark, saraipineda44, bealnum, Mar91, Leah De Call, LicetSalvatore, alimago, liduvina, Adriana Molina, Lady Grigori, Cinti77, jupy, Jade HSos, Marie Sellory, maidely34, Brillo de las Estrellas, patymdn y los Guest._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ The story doesn't belong to us, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the plot belongs to_ **LyricalKris**_. __We just translate with her permission._

_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de _**LyricalKris**_, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

**Do You Hear What I Hear**

**Autora:** LyricalKris

**Traductora:** Yanina Barboza

**Beta:** Melina Aragón

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Edward salió del auto y se dirigió hacia el centro comercial a un ritmo rápido. Si se apresuraba, podría atrapar a Bella al final de su descanso. Oh, él podría haberle enviado un mensaje de texto, pero quería verla, tocarla. Tal vez obtener otro de sus dulces besos. Aunque, mientras ella estaba en el trabajo, probablemente no. ¿Se suponía que las elfas tenían novios humanos?

Efectivamente, cuando llegó a la Villa de Santa, Bella y los otros elfos estaban acomodando, barriendo y preparándose para que Santa reapareciera. Edward saludó con la mano, llamando la atención de Bella. Fue recompensado por una gran sonrisa. Ella se acercó al mostrador de venta con el pretexto de acomodar las cosas allí.

—Hola, tú.

Edward se inclinó sobre el mostrador, sonriéndole a Bella.

—Tengo buenas noticias. —Señalizó las dos últimas palabras, acostumbrándose a hacer señas y hablar como ella había sugerido—. Mi compañía nos dio a todos un bono inesperado de Navidad. Te llevaré a una cita.

Sus ojos bailaron. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el mostrador, inclinándose para que estuvieran casi nariz con nariz.

—Eso es genial. ¿De qué tipo de cita estamos hablando aquí? ¿Debería usar un vestido de seda?

—Ooh. Eso podría ser interesante. —Se enderezó, sacando de su bolsillo el cupón que le habían dado. Lo desenrolló, sosteniéndolo entre sus dos manos, y le dio un pequeño chasquido—. ¿Ves eso? Veinticinco dólares completos para la tienda de comestibles de Ralph. Casi podría retirarme con ese generoso bono, pero en cambio, tú y yo vamos a irnos de parranda. —Él sonrió de lado—. ¿Y? ¿Puedo prepararte la cena? —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿En mi casa?

—Jo. Jo. Jo. —Llegó una gran voz estruendosa. Edward saltó y dio un paso atrás cuando Santa se apoyó en el mostrador junto a Bella—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—Uh. —Edward parpadeó, recordando tardíamente que debajo de la peluca, Santa también era el padre de Bella, y que aún no habían sido presentados. El niño en Edward estaba desconcertado al encontrarse en el extremo receptor de una mirada despectiva de Santa.

Bella hizo una mueca y golpeó a su padre en el hombro. Ella le señalizó algo rápidamente, su rostro reflejaba sarcasmo. Santa le contestó con señas. Bella hizo un gesto hacia los niños que esperaban que volviera del descanso. Santa resopló. Le lanzó una mirada a Edward y le señaló en la cara.

—Solo recuerda. Santa lo ve todo.

Con las manos en las caderas, Bella vio a su padre retirarse. Se giró hacia Edward y sonrió.

—Dijo que no lo decía en serio cuando me dijo que te diera mi número. Solo estaba bromeando. Le dije que le salió el tiro por la culata, porque ahora me vas a llevar a casa para llenarme de licor y comida.

—Oh, cielos. —Edward puso una mano sobre sus ojos. Ella era tan directa—. Ni siquiera voy a tener una oportunidad con él, mujer.

La idea debería haberlo asustado por diferentes razones. Solo habían estado en dos citas, y él ya estaba hablando como si el evento de conocer-a-los-padres fuera inevitable. Era presuntuoso, por decir lo menos.

Pero la sonrisa de Bella era amplia y relajada.

—Soy la única a la que tienes que impresionar, semental. —Ella guiñó un ojo y luego miró por encima del hombro—. Me tengo que ir. ¿Te veo en unas horas?

—Estaré allí.

**_~0~_**

Se sentía muy doméstico entrar en una tienda de comestibles de la mano de una mujer. Estaba fuera de onda en el mundo de las citas. ¿Tenía novia ahora?

Vida. ¿Qué demonios?

Edward estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había dejado que Bella lo guiara hasta que ella se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor, confundido al descubrir que estaban en la sección de congelados.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Pensé que por cocinar querías decir que ibas a poner una comida sencilla en el horno. —Bella lo miró con su mejor sonrisa malcriada—. En caso de que no lo sepas, la lasaña toma tres horas y media. He cometido ese error antes. —Su sonrisa se volvió seductora, y ella puso una mano sobre su pecho—. Aunque probablemente podríamos encontrar una manera de pasar el tiempo.

Edward presionó su lengua contra el paladar, moviéndose porque sus pantalones estaban un poco más apretados. Su cerebro se detuvo por uno, dos, tres segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza con fuerza, recordando lo que había venido a hacer aquí.

—Puedo cocinar. Ya sabes, de verdad. —Por si acaso, él señalizó—: _Puedo cocinar yo._

Bella sonrió y extendió su brazo ampliamente.

—¿Qué hay en el menú?

Esa era una pregunta. Siendo padre soltero a tiempo parcial, tenía muchas comidas rápidas y baratas en su repertorio. Esta noche, sin embargo, era un momento para simple y elegante.

Y barato.

Apretándole la mano, él los condujo fuera de la sección de comidas congeladas. Recorrieron la tienda recogiendo lo que necesitaba. Bella lo divirtió con historias sobre cómo había estado obsesionada con los programas de horneado últimamente y, entre eso y su tablero de Pinterest, había estado en una racha de hornear postres lindos y elegantes.

—Mis cupcakes del Monstruo de las Galletas eran muy perturbadores —dijo con un suspiro de tristeza.

—¿Pero sabían bien? Esa es la parte más importante. —Su labio se torció—. Hadley y yo estábamos decorando galletas navideñas. Su tío me estaba tomando el pelo porque las mías eran horribles. Hadley le dijo que no tendría postre. —Señalizó las dos últimas palabras, imitando la cara que Hadley le había hecho a Jasper cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba burlando de su papá—. Supongo que en su opinión, si no puedes ser amable, no deberías comer las golosinas.

—Buen plan.

Unos minutos más tarde, salieron de la tienda de comestibles, el generoso bono de Edward gastado en los ingredientes de pasta de pollo a la carbonara, una ensalada, una hogaza crujiente de pan francés que se convertiría en pan de ajo, y dos cupcakes individuales. Afortunadamente, tenía la mayoría de los ingredientes y una botella de vino tinto —_gracias después de todo, Alice_— en casa.

Era un poco incómodo. Para entonces, Edward estaba acostumbrado a recordarse a sí mismo mirar a Bella cuando hablaban. Ella se sentó en el taburete de la cocina, contándole historias sobre los niños con los que había interactuado hoy, y cuando él respondía, la miraba. Eso era un pequeño problema cuando empuñaba un cuchillo afilado. Seguía mirando hacia arriba mientras intentaba cortar tocino y champiñones.

Cortó su dedo la tercera vez que lo hizo, y Bella se puso de pie de un salto, cruzando la pequeña encimera hacia él. Ella tomó su mano, examinándola. Edward se sorprendió al encontrarla tan cerca. Él aspiró el aroma de ella, y cuando ella inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo, una oleada de calor y deseo lo invadió. Lo único que le impidió besarla en ese momento fue su ceño fruncido. La preocupación en su rostro parecía incongruente con lo que él quería hacer en ese momento.

—Tu apartamento es silencioso —dijo.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

La expresión seria flaqueó ligeramente cuando la comisura de su boca se arqueó.

—Puedo escucharte bien si hablas fuerte y claro. —Ella levantó los dedos hacia su boca y besó la piel sensible—. Si te cortas el dedo, ¿quién me va a alimentar mientras tienes que ir a Emergencias?

Él sonrió y se inclinó para besar la punta de su nariz.

—Tendré más cuidado.

La cena estuvo lista y sobre la mesa sin más derramamiento de sangre. Comieron, y Edward le contó historias sobre su familia, crecer con Alice como hermana era una fuente inagotable de material. Trató de no quedar hipnotizado por el movimiento de Bella girando la pasta alrededor de su tenedor y llevándola a sus labios, y trató de no pensar en cómo Alice amaría a Bella.

Sirvieron sus últimas copas de vino y se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá para comer sus postres: de terciopelo rojo y queso crema para ella, de fresa con azúcar de colores en la cobertura de crema para él. La única luz en la habitación provenía de las tenues luces blancas centelleantes en el pequeño y bajito árbol en la esquina. Bella sonrió, mirándolo lamer el arcoíris de azúcar de la parte superior.

—Intentaba ser madura y sofisticada cuando elegimos nuestros cupcakes en la tienda —dijo Bella—. Pero el tuyo parece más divertido.

Él le ofreció un bocado, estaban comiendo con tenedores para ser más elegantes.

—¿Quieres probarlo?

Sus ojos brillaron, y rodeó su cuello con una mano.

—Quiero probarlo de aquí.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, reclamando sus labios. Edward suspiró, dejando que su boca se abriera cuando ella presionó con su lengua.

—Mmm. Delicioso —dijo ella, la palabra vibrando en sus labios. El sonido profundo de esta, el sabor de la cobertura de queso crema mezclado con la probada de vino tinto, y la sensación de sus dedos en su cabello, todo era muy delicioso y erótico.

Bella se movió, primero arrodillándose en el sofá, elevándose sobre él cuando su beso se hizo más voraz, y luego sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Edward gimió al sentirla en su regazo. Primero apoyó sus manos en su cintura, sosteniéndola contra él. Cuando ella contoneó sus caderas, apretando su polla, él gimió en su boca y dejó que sus manos bajaran para acunar su trasero. Amaba la sensación de ella. Él se retorció, la necesidad de devorarla, de sentirla lo más posible, apoderándose de él. Movió sus manos hacia su espalda, pasándole un dedo por la columna.

Lentamente, se movió hacia arriba hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo, enredándose en cabello suave. Tenía la cabeza nublada, pesada y calentada por la lujuria.

Justo cuando él comenzó a retorcerse, con la intención de recostarla para poder presionar cada centímetro de su cuerpo a lo largo del suyo, un chillido fuerte y enojado sonó en la habitación, por lo demás silenciosa. Edward saltó. Bella también lo hizo. Se separaron tan rápido que Bella casi se cayó de su regazo. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cuello y él movió sus manos para agarrarla firmemente antes de que ella cayera hacia atrás.

Bella rio primero.

—Mis audífonos —explicó.

—Oh. —Debió haber presionado uno de ellos cuando tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Él también se rio, con el corazón martilleando—. Pensé que era una alarma de Santa. —Levantó la mano y le acarició el pelo con ternura—. Estábamos avanzando hacia la lista traviesa.

—Sí, pero fue muy agradable. —Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, sus manos cálidas en su rostro—. No hables de mi padre cuando estoy tratando de meterme mano contigo.

La polla de Edward saltó dentro de sus pantalones, muy feliz de escuchar que estaban en la misma página sobre a dónde iba esto.

—Oh, demonios. Vamos a recibir carbón para Navidad.

Ella sonrió y besó sus labios en un casto y dulce gesto. Se enderezó de nuevo, una mirada rara y tímida se apoderó de ella. Con sus ojos en los de él, viéndose como si estuviera luchando contra la incertidumbre, extendió la mano para quitarse los audífonos. Su bolso descansaba cerca, y ella los dejó.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando que a pesar de toda su bravuconería, todavía se necesitaba un poco de coraje para hacer algo así. No debería, pero el mundo era lo que era. Era diferente para él, pero no incómodo, y definitivamente no estaba mal. Se plantearon algunas preguntas. Él no sabía qué tan buena era su audición sin sus audífonos. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle; palabras dulces que susurrarle al oído.

¿Sabría ella que esta cosa entre ellos era hermosa y rara? ¿Sabría ella que esto se sentía serio para él?

Tendría que mostrárselo en su lugar.

Sosteniendo su mirada, él acunó su rostro en sus manos nuevamente. Él acarició con sus pulgares detrás de su oreja y se inclinó para besarla. Esta vez, su beso fue suave, lento y acalorado como un fuego lento. Ella le devolvió el beso, balanceándose sobre su regazo a un ritmo lento y constante que solo ella podía oír.

Él bajó las manos por su espalda y acunó su trasero nuevamente. Asegurándose de que tenía un buen agarre, se levantó. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él, sin romper su beso. Edward nunca había estado tan contento de que su departamento fuera tan pequeño. Su habitación estaba cerca, y la tenía donde la quería en segundos. La puso en su cama y se subió sobre ella. Él se sostuvo sobre ella, solo mirándola y sonriendo porque era tan hermosa. Él se agachó, dejando besos provocativos en su rostro. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y ella se rio, tímida y embelesada como él se sentía.

Él siseó cuando ella tocó su vientre debajo de su camisa. La piel estaba tan sensible, y todos sus nervios ya estaban cantando.

Bella estaba acostumbrada a hablar con su cuerpo. Era evidente en la forma en que ella se movía con él. Sus manos eran mágicas, fuertes y suaves a la vez. Y al igual que cuando le estaba enseñando a hablar su idioma, no dudó en guiarle las manos.

No necesitaban palabras para hablar entre ellos.

**_~0~_**

Ella lo despertó la primera vez.

Cuando se había quedado dormido, ella había estado colocada descuidadamente sobre su pecho, su piel caliente contra la de él y su cabello haciéndole cosquillas. Él se despertó con la sensación de su polla envuelta en un calor resbaladizo y la increíble visión de su cabeza moviéndose mientras su lengua trabajaba a lo largo de su longitud.

La segunda vez, la despertó él. Se había despertado en una habitación que brillaba en la penumbra del amanecer, y la visión de ella en su cama, con un brazo puesto sobre su cabeza y una teta respingona asomando por encima de la línea de la manta, lo había dejado sin aliento. Había besado sus labios, sus mejillas, su barbilla. Cuando él llegó al pecho de ella, sus manos estaban enredadas en su cabello.

Las horas pasaron. Él se levantó, separándose cuidadosamente de ella para no despertarla. Solo había estado en la ducha un minuto cuando ella entró, con los ojos medio nublados por el sueño y desnuda como el día en que nació. Se metió en la ducha con él sin decir una palabra y le masajeó el cabello con champú mientras lo besaba.

Era la tarde y aún no habían logrado llegar muy lejos de la cama. Habían llegado hasta la cocina un par de veces en busca de agua y la bolsa de rollos de pizza que Edward tenía en su congelador. Luego compartieron besos con sabor a pizza y una cosa llevó a la otra de nuevo.

Edward estaba dolorido y más insoportablemente feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Él tarareó para sí mismo mientras le acariciaba la espalda con los dedos.

Bella se levantó sobre un brazo. Ella ladeó la cabeza mientras lo miraba.

—¿Puedo decirte algo?

Él asintió, levantando la mano para trazar con su dedo a lo largo de la forma de sus labios. Ella sonrió, agarrando su muñeca y besando la punta de su dedo.

—Fuiste mi deseo navideño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

Su sonrisa era suave. Ella se sentó por completo, sin avergonzarse por su desnudez. Ella extendió su mano sobre su pecho.

—¿Cuando tomé el trabajo como elfa y vi a todos los niños pedirle a Santa lo que querían? ¿Cuando los padres guiñaron o asintieron y supe que los niños obtendrían lo que querían? Le pedí a Santa lo que quería. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco—. No a mi papá. Al verdadero Santa.

—Oh, al verdadero. —Edward sonrió y Bella movió las cejas hacia él.

—Sí. Dije, no te preocupes por el trabajo que quiero, el dinero, las cosas. Lo tengo todo cubierto. —Ella trazó patrones sin sentido en su pecho—. Pero sería bueno tener a alguien con quien compartirlo, ¿todos los éxitos que hay en mi futuro? —Ella suspiró, su voz baja—. Alguien que entienda.

Ella no lo estaba mirando, y sus mejillas estaban rosadas, otra grieta vulnerable en su armadura dura como una piedra. Él levantó una mano para acunar su barbilla, inclinando suavemente su cabeza hacia arriba hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Si hubiera sabido que Santa era real, también habrías sido mi deseo.

Su sonrisa era cegadora. Ella se inclinó para besarlo. Un beso con fuerza y serio, porque Edward había descubierto que un viejo cliché no era más que la verdad.

Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes. Él sabía. Ella sabía.

—Quiero ayudarte —dijo ella un poco más tarde cuando estaban discutiendo si Hadley la reconocería o no como la elfa de la Villa de Santa cuando fueran presentadas oficialmente—. Su madre... La mayoría de los padres acompañan hasta cierto punto. Con el tiempo. Incluso si ella nunca aprende señas, cederá cuando se trata de Hadley, creo. Descubrirá que Hadley puede tener ambas cosas: hablar y hacer señas. Tal vez incluso la deje ir a una escuela como yo fui, con niños que hablaban mi idioma.

»Pero hasta entonces, puedo ayudar. Puedo enseñarle. —Ella tomó la mano de Edward, doblando sus dedos con cuidado—. Y a ti.

Los ojos de Edward picaron ante la idea. Sacó un tremendo peso de sus hombros. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a encontrar las palabras. Qué hermosa imagen pintaba ella, un futuro que él no sabía que podía tener hasta que apareció como un regalo bien envuelto debajo de su árbol de Navidad. Él no tenía palabras, así que habló con su mano libre, acunando su mejilla.

Ella levantó su otra mano, y él vio que ella había doblado sus dedos para formar una señal que él había conocido por mucho tiempo: pulgar hacia afuera, índice y meñique arriba. Una señal que él solo había usado con su hija.

Te amo.

—Lo hago —articuló las palabras, dándose cuenta con un sobresalto de lo verdaderas que eran.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, pero su sonrisa no podía ser contenida. Ella dejó que él la atrajera sobre él y volvieron a la tarea de crear su propio idioma juntos.

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Y así llegamos al final, ¿nos cuentan qué les pareció? Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia y nos sigan acompañando en nuestras próximas traducciones._

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior:**__ sandy56, Kriss21, Adriu, Lady Grigori, patymdn, krisr0405, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, Pam Malfoy Black, maidely34, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, alejandra1987, somas, Leah De Call, EmmaBe, saraipineda44, angryc, Perla Maciel Rod, jupy, Adriana Molina, tulgarita, Esal, Lidia withlock, Mar91, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, aliceforever85, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, NarMaVeg y Tecupi._

_¡Hasta la próxima traducción!_


End file.
